mtgfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Keywords
Creature Keywords Blockability Unblockable (This can't be blocked.) Flying (This can only be blocked by creatures with Flying or Reach.) Speed (This can only be blocked by creatures with Obstacle.) Evasion (This can't be blocked by creatures with greater toughness.) Shadow (This can only block and be blocked by creatures with Shadow.) *Characteristic of Assassins. Intimidates color (This can't be blocked by creatures with any of those colors.) *Characteristic of Horrors. Landwalk *Plainswalk (This can't be blocked if defending player controls a land with a ability.) *Islandwalk (This can't be blocked if defending player controls a land with a ability.) *Swampwalk (This can't be blocked if defending player controls a land with a ability.) *Mountainwalk (This can't be blocked if defending player controls a land with a ability.) *Forestwalk (This can't be blocked if defending player controls a land with a ability.) Reach (You can choose which blocking creature this deals damage to.) *Characteristic of Archers. Landhome *Plainshome (At end of turn, sacrifice this if you don't control a land with a ability.) *Islandhome (At end of turn, sacrifice this if you don't control a land with a ability.) *Swamphome (At end of turn, sacrifice this if you don't control a land with a ability.) *Mountainhome (At end of turn, sacrifice this if you don't control a land with a ability.) *Foresthome (At end of turn, sacrifice this if you don't control a land with a ability.) Attack and Block Haste (This can attack the turn it enters play.) Defender (This can't attack.) *Characteristic of Walls. Berserk (This attacks each turn if able.) *Characteristic of Berserkers. Vigilance (This can block when tapped.) *Characteristic of Guards. Obstacle (This can block any number of creatures.) *Characteristic of Walls. First Strike (This deals its combat damage before creatures without First Strike.) Double Strike (This also deals its combat damage before creatures without First Strike.) Multiple Strike (This deals its combat damage to each creature blocking or blocked by it.) Combat Statistics Wither (This deals damage in the form of -1/-1 counters.) Trample (When its blockers are destroyed, excess damage is dealt to defending player.) *Characteristic of Beasts. Pillage number (When this attacks and isn't blocked, it gets +number/+0 until end of combat.) *Characteristic of Rogues. Frenzy +number/-number (This gets +number/-number for each creature blocking or blocked by it.) *Characteristic of Warriors. Flanking number (Creatures blocking or blocked by this have -number/-0 until end of combat.) *Characteristic of Knights. Absorb (Whenever a creature you control would take damage, you may transfer 1 of that damage to this.) *Characteristic of Soldiers. Resurging +number/+number (Whenever this takes damage, put a +number/+number counter on it at end of combat.) *Characteristic of Hydras. Other Combat Lifesteal (You gain life equal to the amount of damage this deals to target player.) *Characteristic of Vampires. Deathtouch (Destroy creatures blocking or blocked by this at end of combat.) *Characteristic of Basilisks. Poisonous (Creatures dealt damage by this have toughness 1 starting from end of combat.) Suicidal (When this attacks, sacrifice it at end of combat.) Provoke (When this attacks, you may have target creature controlled by defending player block it.) Annihilator number (When this attacks, you destroy number permanents belonging to defending player of that player's choice.) *Characteristic of Eldrazi. Bands with other cardname (During combat, treat all of them as a single creature with combined power and toughness.) Generic Creature Mass number (This comes into play with number +1/+1 counters on it.) *Characteristic of Homunculi. Devour number (Sacrifice a creature: This comes into play with a +number/+number counter.) *Characteristic of Beasts. Modular (When this is put in a graveyard, you may move its counters onto target creature.) *Characteristic of Arcbounds. Graft ( : Move a counter from this onto target creature. Activate this only as a sorcery.) Firebreathing ( : This gets +1/+0 until end of turn.) *Characteristic of Dragons. Freezing (Creatures blocking or blocked by this don't untap on their controller's next untap step.) Growing +number/+number (On your upkeep, put a +number/+number counter on this.) Level up mana (mana: Put a +0/+1 level counter on this.) Tappable Keywords Drain X ( : Target creature gets -X/-0 until end of turn. Add to your mana pool.) *Characteristic of Hedrons. Psychic ( , : This deals 1 damage to target creature or player.) *Characteristic of Wizards. Permanent Keywords Exalted (Whenever a creature you control attacks alone, it gets +1/+1 until end of turn.) Leadership (Creatures you control have +1/+1.) Shroud (This can't be the target of spells or abilities.) Invisible (This can't be the target of spells or abilities opponents control.) Ephemeral (Sacrifice it at end of turn.) Illusory (Whenever this would be the target of a spell or ability, it phases out instead. It phases in at the beginning of your next turn.) Phasing (At the beginning of your turn, if this is not phased out, it phases out. It phases in at the beginning of your next turn.) Vanishing number (At the beginning of your turn, if there are number or more time counters on this, exile it; otherwise, put a time counter on this.) Indestructible (This can't be destroyed and takes no combat damage.) Protection from or colorless (This can't be the target of color spells or abilities and can't take damage from color sources.) Graveyard Reanimating (When this is put in a graveyard, return it to play at the beginning of your next turn.) Reanimate for mana (If this is in a graveyard, you may pay mana to put it into play.) *Characteristic of Undead. Category:Main